Dei-chan
by yukimurakun4187
Summary: jadi deidara mempunyai adik perempuan...?


Setelah.. itachi uchiha membujuk deidara untuk masuk ke organisasi akatsuki...

Deidara pun menjadi partner sasori...

**Tittle : Dei-chan... **

**Genre : comedy,fighting,tragedy,hurt comfort,romance?**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : sasofemdei or sasodei? **

**Warning : OOC,Gaje,parody,typo**

**You dont like this fanfic? Dont read**

Tobi dan deidara seperti biasa.. mereka sedang istirahat dari pekerjaannya..

Dan deidara pun berkunjung suatu tempat seolah" sedang berziarah disebuah kuburan..

"Anoo senpai, itu kuburan siapa!?"kata tobi bingung

"Kau tak perlu tahu un! "kata deidara kepada tobi

"Tapi aku penasaran...! ayolah senpai! Kuberi kau dango kalau kau cerita.."kata tobi kepada deidara

Deidara pun menjawab"Baiklah Un, aku berubah pikiran aku akan menceritakannya... jadi.. pada suatu hari.."

Flashback..

Terlihat Deidara membuka pintu rumahnya dan sambil membuka pintu rumahnya ia berkata "tadaima Un"

Terlihat perempuan berambut pirang dan mirip seperti deidara menghampiri deidara sambil berkata "okaerinasai, onii-chan makanannya sudah kusiapkan di ruang makan Un"

"Ah, arigatou dei-chan" kata deidara menepuk pala adiknya dengan pelan

Beberapa menit kemudian deidara pun keruang makan dan memakan makanan yang disiapkan adiknya yaitu dei-chan..

"Kenyangnya.. makanan buatanmu enak seperti biasanya dei-chan.. Un" kata deidara

"onii-chan bisa saja.. menurutku biasa-biasa saja... ah, iya ngomong" onii-chan masuk organisasi akatsuki Un?" tanya dei-chan

Deidara pun menjawab"Aku benci mengatakannya Un tapi sepertinya begitu.. tujuanku masuk akatsuki.. adalah..."-"hoii deidara! Sampai kapan kau akan membuatku menunggumu didepan rumahmu hah!?"kata sasori membentak diluar rumah deidara

"Eh? Siapa itu? Itu temanmu onii-chan?"tanya dei-chan kepada deidara

"Ah, danna!" kata deidara sambil menghampiri sasori yang ada diluar rumah deidara

"Kau lupa, kalau kita harus mengerjakan perintah leader?"kata sasori membentak

"Tunggu! Jadi kau salah satu anggota akatsuki!? Dan kau partner nya onii-chan Un!?" tanya dei-chan tiba2 menghampiri deidara dan sasori

"Onii-chan? Jadi deidara punya adik!? Tunggu.. d-dia adik deidara!? D-dia k-kawaiiiiiiiiiii "kata sasori dalam hati

"T-tentu saja! Aku akasuna sasori bisa dibilang partner kakakmu Hmph."kata sasori dengan lagak sok keren

Deidara pun tiba-tiba berkata"Oi danna, kenapa kau berlagak sok keren begitu...Un !? jangan bilang kau.. nak-"seketika mulut deidara ditutup oleh tangannya sasori

"Uruse!" kata sasori sambil menutup mulutnya deidara

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar bagaimana kalau "danna" berkunjung atau beristirahat dirumah onii-chan sebentar Un?"kata dei-chan

"B-baiklah, kalau begitu.. apa boleh buat.."kata sasori gugup dan wajah sasori agak memerah

"Oi danna!? Bukannya kau bilang kita dapat perintah dari leader Un!?" kata deidara membentak

"Kau diam saja!"kata sasori membentak deidara

Sasori dan deidara pun duduk diruang tamu bersama dei-chan

"Jadi ingin kubuatkan teh "danna"? "Tanya dei-chan menawar

"B-betsuni dan bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"tanya sasori ke dei-chan

"Eh? Apa itu!?" kata dei-chan bingung

"Jangan bilang danna.. kau..!"kata deidara dalam hati

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku "danna" panggil aku sasori.." kata sasori gugup

Deidara pun hanya diam tanpa berkata apa-apa..

"Tentu saja bisa sasori-kun " kata dei-chan tersenyum ke arah sasori

Sasori pun hanya terpesona melihat senyumannya dei-chan..

"Dari pada itu silakan diminum tehnya.."kata dei-chan kepada sasori

"k-kan sudah kubilang, a-aku tak ingin tehnya!"kata sasori dengan gugup

dan setelah kejadian itu...

setelah sasori dan deidara melaksanakan perintah leader pain.. sasori dan deidara beristirahat dirumah dei-chan tepatnya rumah deidara.. tepatnya.. setiap sasori dan deidara menjalankan perintah.. leader pain mereka selalu beristirahat dirumah dei-chan sampai-sampai sasori diam-diam mengajak dei-chan jalan-jalan tanpa sepengetahuan deidara.. walau akhirnya ketahuan deidara..

Dan suatu saat...

Dei-chan pun sedang tertidur baring dikasurnya... karena sakit..

"Gawat danna! Sakitnya mulai kambuh!"kata deidara panik

"Apa!? Kambuh!? Tunggu! Jadi.. sejak awal, adikmu sudah punya penyakit!?"tanya sasori

"Yeah, dia punya penyakit jantung..Un"kata deidara menunduk

Tiba-tiba sasori menarik kerah baju deidara

"Kenapa kau tak bilang dari awal!? Kalau kau bilang kan, aku bisa cari ninja medis untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya!"kata sasori membentak

"Tidak danna, aku pernah mencari ninja medis untuknya.. dan.. kata ninja medis itu.. penyakitnya sudah tak bisa disembuhkan.. dan nyawanya sudah tak bisa diselamatkan.. Un"kata deidara

"Tsk!" kata sasori sambil berhenti menarik kerah baju deidara dan memukul tembok

"DUK!" "sial kenapa ini harus terjadi!" kata sasori dengan kesal

Terlihat tanah liat deidara melihat beberapa pasukan ninja iwagakure yang mau menyerang menuju rumah deidara

"Gawat! Danna! Ninja iwagakure menemukan keberadaan kita! Un! " kata deidara ke sasori

"Apa!? Sial disaat keadaan seperti ini!" kata sasori dengan kesal

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita bunuh mereka semua bersama-sama..Un! " kata deidara kepada sasori

"Tidak, kau temani saja dei-chan.. aku akan mengalihkan perhatian pasukan" iwagakure tersebut dan membunuh mereka semua!" kata sasori

"Tapi danna...! Jumlah mereka cukup banyak!" jawab deidara

"Kau meremehkanku deidara!?"kata sasori dengan wajah kesal

"T-tentu saja tidak, danna.."kata deidara dengan agak takut melihat wajah kesalnya sasori

Disaat sasori mau berjalan..

"Tunggu danna!" kata deidara

"Apa lagi!? Hah!? Aku harus buru2!"kata sasori ke deidara

"Apakah kau mencintai dei-chan Un?"tanya deidara kepada sasori

Sasori pun keluar dari rumah rumah deidara pergi menuju pasukan iwagakure tersebut

"Aku baru kali ini, melihat wajah danna marah seperti itu.." kata deidara dalam hati..

Sasori pun maju sendirian melawan pasukan2 iwagakure cukup banyak dengan boneka hiruko

Dan dikamar dei-chan...

"Onii-chan.."kata dei-chan terbangun

"Dei-chan!? Kau tak apa-apa kan!?"kata deidara khawatir

"Ngomong" Dimana sasori-kun un?" tanya dei-chan kepada deidara

"Dia sedang berusaha mengalahkan pasukan iwagakure yang mau menyerang rumah kita.." kata deidara kepada dei-chan

"Onii.. jangan biarkan sasori-kun mati.. atau terluka.."kata dei-chan kepada sasori

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu dei-chan!?"kata deidara kepada dei-chan

"Sepertinya nyawaku.. sudah tak lama lagi.. onii-chan.."kata dei-chan dengan nada pelan

Deidara pun tak bisa berkata apa-apa hanya meneteskan air matanya..

Dan dengan mudah pasukan2 iwagakure itu dibunuh oleh sasori

"Yeah..! Aku mencintainya! Tapi.. aku bukan tipe lelaki yang menyatakan cinta.. karena itu! Aku hanya ingin membuatnya tersenyum itu saja yang kuinginkan!" kata sasori keluar dari boneka hirukonya

tiba-tiba masih ada 1 ninja iwagakure yang masih hidup dan menyerang seolah" ingin melemparkan batu ke sasori dari belakang dan tiba-tiba.. "katsu!" kata deidara

"KA-BOOOOM"

Meledaklah 1 ninja iwagakure yang mau menyerang sasori karena ada tanah liat laba-laba di tubuh ninja iwagakurenya

"Bukankah, sudah kubilang untuk menjaga dei-chan bukan!?" kata sasori membentak

"Dia mengkhawatirkanmu tahu.. baka-danna.." jawab deidara

Dan dikamar dei-chan..

"Jadi onii sudah menyelamatkan sasori-kun?" tanya dei-chan kepada deidara dengan nada pelan

"Yeah, danna tak apa-apa dei-chan jadi kau bisa istirahat dengan tenang sekarang.."jawab deidara

"Onii-chan.. apapun yang terjadi.. walau aku mati.. walau onii jadi nukenin.. aku tetap menyayangimu oni.."kata dei-chan sambil memegang wajah deidara

Dan tiba-tiba tangannya dei-chan terjatuh dari wajah deidara..

Dan tangan dei-chan yang terjatuh itu dipegang erat oleh deidara sambil meneteskan air matanya..

"Tsk, aku menyesal.. seharusnya aku menerima tehnya waktu itu!"kata sasori sambil meneteskan air matanya juga..

Dan beberapa jam kemudian deidara menghampiri sasori dan berkata"Oi danna, sepertinya leader memanggil kita, ayo berangkat.."

"Deidara.. apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungimu.. walau nyawaku sebagai taruhannya.." kata sasori kepada deidara

"Sial, aku jadi lupa.. kalau ini bukan dunia yang kuinginkan.. ini dunia shinobi.. dunia penuh kekejaman.."kata sasori dalam hati

Dan beberapa tahun kemudian..

Sasori pun tewas.. karna dibunuh oleh sakura dan nenek chiyo

"Danna...sepertinya aku akan punya partner(maksudnya tobi) yang merepotkan.. apa kau sedang bersenang" di dunia sana un?" kata deidara dalam hati sambil menatap langit

Flashback end

"Dan begitulah ceritanya Un.. jadi kau harus menghormatiku dengar itu tobi!?" kata deidara membentak

Hening seketika

"Tobi!?"kata deidara bingung

Dan deidara menengok sebelahnya dan terlihatlah..

"Zzzz" tobi sedang tertidur

"Hmph! JADI KAU TAK MENDENGARKANKU!? KATSU! "kata deidara

"DUAAAAAARRRRRRR!" "UWAAAAAA SENPAAAIIIIII"

teriakan kaget tobi menjadi akhir dari semuanya...(?)

-Fin-

((sebenarnya saya masih bingung untuk menuliskan genre ff ini..jadinya pakai tanda tanya.. dan gomen kalau ff ini jelek... saya hanya menulis ff ini apa yang saya pikirkan... and then-

-mind to REVIEW? ))


End file.
